


【VND】就连诸神也通常乔装成人类

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 情人节当然也要吃饱啦
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	【VND】就连诸神也通常乔装成人类

透过半敞的明亮窗户，尼禄看到停在光秃冰面的那辆运送小麦粉、食盐、奶制品，以及香料的香槟粉货车，装载满积雪的颤杨树枝在它周围组成了一道漏洞百出的松散篱笆，于是仅仅片刻之后，奇浓的阳光就不得不让位于平滑坚冰折叠出的蛰伏般的阴影。起先，这层阴影呈现出的面貌只足够堆砌一整块薄薄的黑藻，它们的呼吸创造出的稠密负重被冻结在洁净的湖水里遭受着工业橡胶的碾压；然后，这层不流淌的静谧地界渐渐随着漩涡状版图的展开而愈加广阔，阴影所牵制吸纳的色彩颗粒也就愈多，直到香槟粉从任何角度看上去都只能被称为一团昏暗的迷雾。

如果仔细观察，就会发现引发这种更变的，是某种自然运转着的规律：消失的不是太阳，太阳的出现才是值得庆祝的，而这格外响亮的混乱，似乎也存在着某种固循章法。  


偶尔，尼禄会对这种时间和空间的独特创造感到新鲜和好奇。仿佛在这里，在这个靠近整个近圆体顶端的奇妙岛屿上，昼夜和季节总会失去它应该拥有的分明界线，雨雪同时扮演着摧毁者和滋养者的角色，丰饶矿脉被木腐菌吞噬崩塌，虫卵在结冰的泥土里僵冻、在融动的湖水中羽化，树木、梭鱼、盐巴和烟雾很可能一开始就是同一种事物。  


“怎么样？”女机械师显然是敷衍式地慰问了一句，她正忙着把自己的手从狂乱舞蹈的人群里解救出来。

“什么怎么样？”尼禄看着屏幕那边的妮可说。

“委托。”妮可咬住过滤芯说，她不在意地擦了擦脸上的唇印，“不然还能是什么？”

妮可堵住耳朵耸耸肩，她那边的声音很嘈杂，俄州南希在音响里唱她想做个诗人，喝醉的陌生男男女女不时路过屏幕然后冲尼禄兴奋地尖叫情人节快乐。

“我收到了酒店的邮件，他们几乎可以说是喜极而泣地表示要付给我们翻倍的酬劳。”

尼禄若有所思地摇摇头，“我什么都没干。”

实际上自从他抵达这里开始，像他们的委托人描述的那些恐怖可怕的意外就再没踪迹，而酒店经理却始终认为他肯定是做了些什么，因此对待尼禄和蔼亲切到可怕。

我真的什么也没干。年轻人暗暗嘀咕。至少还没来得及干。

“我在厨房和前台都待了几天，没发现任何人或者任何东西有什么不对的——但是我学会了用木姜子粉调火焰酒，”尼禄比划了几下，力图将整个补充显得平淡和勉强，“难一点的还有处理油封鸽子内脏。”

“好吧，你通过不到一周的角色扮演学到了新东西，现在是想要我表扬你吗？”妮可更正道，她隔空呼噜了几下男孩的头发，“好狗狗？”

“我要挂了！”他愤怒地翻了个白眼。

“等等，”妮可一边叫住他一边往嘴巴里塞了一团泡芙，“你的隔壁消停了？”

“你的确知道追问这种事情会有点恶心对吧？”尼禄鼓鼓地呼出一口气，不可置信地说。

“容我提醒，一开始是你在跟我恶毒地抱怨，”她在那边打了个长长的酒嗝，“难道你还要我想象你和姬莉叶分享这些？”

尼禄尴尬得要命，他懊恼地克制着挠头的冲动压下那股古怪的罪恶感。显然，妮可也是这么感觉的。

“让我们略过这个话题，”她稍稍收敛了那副嘲讽的表情，努力端正姿势道。有人朝这边扔了一团雪，失手砸在了窗户上。尼禄罕见地被吓了一跳，他眨眨眼。窗外的人类当然不是冲着陌生的年轻人来的，这只是当地某种选择某人共度节日的方式。“然后认清楚现实，男孩——”

声音的危险往往在于它的传播和长存，这种不掺杂隐喻省思的永恒枝杈始终会在毫无防备的时刻伸展出它的尖利枝丫，刺破处于蒙蔽和悬浮状态中的一切。年轻人敏锐地伸出手想要摁熄屏幕，他手忙脚乱地试图掐灭那尚未吐露完毕的邪恶嫩芽，然后无可避免地，晚了那么一点。

“——你需要性生活！”

“......能烦请您再说一遍您的名字吗？”

男人完全没察觉到听筒那边结结巴巴的压抑惊恐，他只是将注意力投诸在幻影剑上，让它们以更高的角度往下俯冲，等到那些吞噬婴儿的科尼西亚蝰蝎再次化作一些闪烁的光点时，才漫不经心地重复道。

“维吉尔，”然后，他转头看向他偷懒的兄弟，“和但丁。”  


“我们预定从今天开始往后的一整周。”

他们正午在瓦拉塔城吃过了一大锅番红花烤海虹，但丁还问当地的巫师瞎点了两大杯椰枣发酵酿出的淡味沙冰稻米酒用来配小碟的猪油渣。因此他多少有些轻微的犯困和晕眩，在沙漠里粗糙的阳光照耀之下他甚至认为他看到的任何事物都含有着奇异的颗粒感。他哥哥则一如既往地保持着体面，除开他的尾巴——维吉尔的尾巴显然有它自己想法：先是因为汗水和酒精而变得粉红的脚踝，再经过膝窝，似乎对这具饱满的肉体所进行的饱含占有意味的收拢和环抱的一切举动都让尾巴很快乐；所以现在，它开始更加急切寻求往上，直到缠绕起微微突露的桡骨，被但丁懒洋洋地握住为止。

维吉尔看着他的兄弟眯眼躺在那块巨大的冰冷岩石上，仿佛它足够成为承载纺织起他命数的梭船。但丁抚摸尾巴的动作轻浮又熟练，拇指轻轻拧动着摁压尾尖顶端，指头十足的韧性和掌心契合适宜的力道彼此调和，魔力般的紧握或放松带来的波浪似的轻柔摩擦让尾巴上原本威严危险的鳞甲丝毫不遮掩愉悦，在它的主人眼皮子底下哆嗦着温柔舒展开。

此刻，太阳正在往西边倾斜，它投射出的紫粉色晚霞让大地的温度和气压都下降了一些，从远方山脉吹来的凉爽晚风在裂谷的咕哝之间试探地裹挟起一点点粗糙、硌人的干燥沙粒，就好像一切暧昧柔软的非理性造物都在放纵着但丁。

于是维吉尔决定不能这样继续下去。

“嘿！”他的兄弟显然对于尾巴的消失感到无比失望，“你真讨厌。”

但丁挣扎着站起来想要抱怨他哥哥的冷酷与残忍。哦，真要讨论这个的话，他可憋了太久了，如果非得一件一件的细数，他能把整个巴尔米拉沙漠磨成对大的那个斯巴达的控诉会。

如果你真的那么喜欢它。维吉尔充满暗示地说，并领头往沙隘的另一边走去。

他选择了最险恶的道路，绿宝石、贝壳和蛋白石堆砌成的遗忘之地，骑着狮头鹰的埃丽什吉佳和她的丈夫以及这片土地的古老神们在甘泽边缘上审视、观望，然后谨慎地让开去路。

“你真的应该改改你这个说话说一半的习惯了，”但丁哼哼道，“家庭交流可不是猜谜语。”

他心想，你不能因为我知道答案就刻意故弄玄虚。靴子把沙子踹得飞起一阵雾，他不满地拉住在前面晃悠的阎魔刀鞘尾。来吧，我想听点好听的。

“火焰酒。”这个回答可有够没头没脑。

还没等但丁抱怨，大的那个斯巴达就一把将他的兄弟推进他撕裂出的天空，另外一个崭新世界捎带的水分和湿润像密密麻麻的龙胆苔藓挤拧它从地底深处的暗溪汲取的寒冷一般，迅速刮过了维吉尔还站在的遗忘之地。此刻，这个曾经肥沃的古老平原重新呼吸到了它诞生之初的气息。

安全词。但丁感到他的后脑勺正紧紧贴住120支的埃及棉床单，他仰起头看着他正说话的兄弟:居高临下、仅仅只是站在那儿就充满威胁；而在他的背后，逐渐合拢的通道中，沙粒熄灭了最后的余晖。如果届时你还有力气说的话。

波浪和树枝组合成的提花图样细致地摩擦着他的头发，这张陌生的床软得几乎让人从脊骨开始发哆嗦，所以但丁敞开腿，诚心诚意地发出挑衅和邀请。 “那就来呗。”

克雷多热爱收集书籍，从冒险小说、一般的草药目录，再到珍贵的波西米亚古代酒酿的手抄本，这些落脚到土地和水中的黄皮纸通常都被姬莉叶规整后放到她的《家畜病理学》和《自然哲学的数学原理》中间细致保存起来；妮可在仓库书柜的第七格有一本被她翻烂的巨大墨水涂料百科，偶尔她也为城里小学的孩子们写点东西，但是姬莉叶不同意她写类似制作切菜机一类涉及到锋利刀尖的说明书——自动手枪当然更不可以，射火的那种也不行。

“但这不是所有知识，”当克雷多放弃他利用书本钓起梭鱼的想法时这么解释过，“有些东西需要去经历，去花一点步伐和时间进行体会并理解，误读当然是存在的。”  


他养兄的话一般都充满智慧。智慧，当然，但不代表有效，尼禄并不希望自己的书上写满了如何应对维吉尔和但丁搞出来的一切麻烦。

所以当他端着后厨休息前最后出品的整瓶飞鱼籽涂酱，一整篮热气腾腾的酸种面包以及橄榄形状的柚子雪葩往房间走去，却看到了他父亲的脸的时候，他也只是扭过头，镇定自若装作很愿意欣赏隔壁房门旁的壁廊上挂着的德加舞女临摹画一样。

“维吉尔，”突然，大剌剌敞开的门里传出一阵嘶哑抱怨，“我要饿死了——”

哦，但丁。年轻人机械地想，他回忆起那些被他诅咒的来自隔壁的压抑呻吟。当然是但丁。

传奇恶魔猎人惨兮兮裹着一张床单，从脖颈开始的暧昧血痕逐渐往下，蔓延在苍白饱满的胸肌、乳晕，以及若影若现的腿根，匀称健美的小腿上残留着毫不遮掩的掌印，甚至脚踝骨也有情痧般的凶恶咬痕：这慵懒展现的一切都让但丁活像是刚从盛年狮群首领的舔舐啃咬之间享受到餍足并溅满鲜血的雌性。

尼禄迅速思考了几秒，在这短短的一会儿里他想了很多，比如当时克雷多收拾鱼线的复杂表情，事实就是他的养兄把鱼钩勾到了养蜂人的家里，梭鱼自然是不会在树叶里倏游的——但是胡蜂会。

因此，尼禄在心中默念着他养兄活着时候的教导，忍住了糊他双亲一脸的冲动，十分成熟地叹气。

“这些够吃吗？”

显然是不够的。

“小声一点，”男孩转头冲他的双亲警告道，同时一只鸽子在它的笼子里鄙夷地咕咕叫了两声，“你们是在偷溜进厨房。”

尼禄点开炉灶，烧了一壶水，然后打开笼子把那只鸽子抓出来。但丁在装满樱桃和绿色指橙的果筐旁找了个位置坐下来，随意地拿起一颗苹果分给他的哥哥。

“我有种很奇怪的被质疑了生存能力的感觉，”他仔细看着他的儿子利索掰断鸽子的脖子再烫毛，显然斯巴达的力量用在这里也很合适，“我是说，男孩对我们的。”

维吉尔则什么也没回答，他咬着苹果呢。

尼禄关了火，从卡在整箱板油和芥蓝之间的一袋东西后面拿起汤碗，然后端出一锅煮在牛肝菌圆葱鸽汤里的面条，一点烤坚果鸽肝花菜泥。

但丁用勺子拨弄了一下，鸽子不大，脑袋和煎过后微焦的甜圆葱一起被小心地塞进了肚子里。

“火焰酒，”隔了一会儿，尼禄摇了摇手里的一杯木姜子粉，“你们要试试吗？”

不知道是错觉还是别的什么原因，年轻人明显感到但丁举着勺子的手抖了一下，于是他怀疑地把目光在毫无破绽的维吉尔和不太对劲的但丁之间逡巡。

正当他打算厉声询问的时候，有人啪地打开了厨房的所有射灯。

“该死，”那个声音惊恐地说，“那两个斯巴达不是只预定了一周吗？”

“魔界在上，”另外个声音同样惊恐地回答道，“我们回来早了。”

尼禄认出了他们，他接到委托之后有研究过酒店的员工，在这段时间的人员变动只有休假的甜品区主厨和前台经理。

“你们就是那个作乱的恶魔。”

“你是那个电话接待。”

“你们在说什么？”

但丁从离他哥哥更近的深盘中再舀了一勺花菜泥，低着头诚恳地敷衍发问道。他不太关注这场古怪的闹剧，他更愿意关心怎么用滚噜噜的热汤、淡味的蘸汁面条和别的一切好味道的东西填饱肚子。

极地的黑夜，几乎所有存在都富有罕见的盲从性，在慌愕群星之中，唯有一颗恒定闪动的悬挂物，它远离地平线，衔接到更遥远广布的深冬。

维吉尔扇动着真魔人翅膀，面色不善地抱着他的兄弟，他的儿子则被他的尾巴牢牢地勾住上半身，努力地寻找平衡让自己不至于太滑稽。

“两个被惊吓到的低阶恶魔就让你们着了道？”

男孩有些不可置信和幸灾乐祸混合起来的奇怪情绪，这很难解释，但在他们家，又无比自然。

“什么也别说，”但丁痛苦地捂住他哥哥的嘴，“什么，也别说。”

哦。尼禄了然。他们的家庭账户头上显然没那么多余额可供赔偿一家酒店了。

“好吧，我现在就想知道我们在哪里。”男孩踩着坚实的雪地嘟囔道。

“现在是什么时间了？”但丁站在一块岩石上问，他随意掰下一块冰棱，然后转过头伸出手，胸有成竹地看向他的兄弟，但这举动并不是为了索要答案，“我知道你拿了。”

尼禄眼睁睁看着他的父亲顿了顿，从大衣里掏出一整瓶爱尔兰火焰酒基酒。

所以，祝酒词。尼禄举起但丁用冰棱凿出的粗糙尖脚杯——如果非要腾出双手，你甚至可以气势汹汹往雪地上一插——有点害羞地清了清嗓子。我应该说些什么？

“为了情人节快乐？”男孩在燃起的篝火边抬起头看向但丁，谨慎地犹疑着。还是吗？至少他们的确不清楚现在的时间：如果抬头总是黑夜，任何人都会就时间是否真的流逝过发问。

而就在他们的头顶，突然喷涌的极光仿佛一团蓝色的不澄澈虹膜、幽幽闪耀的萤绿火光、威胁逼近的深紫圆弧。在不断变换的角度光幕之后，远方的城市和四下的旷野融合到一起，就像某种古老记忆的再次凝聚。

所有的。维吉尔开口。

“所有的，”但丁揭示了他哥哥的谜语，他大笑着举起酒杯，“为了所有的日子。”

火焰焰心噼里啪啦地炸出一点霹雳闪光，折射出辉煌光芒的冰棱彼此碰撞的声音让沉重雪堆从蜿蜒刺穿天空的树枝上滑落，仿佛它们是一直在场的观众，有时平静深思，有时情绪激烈，仿佛行走在凡人间。


End file.
